


For I'm Seeking Romance and You

by potatodaniel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Gap, M/M, Pilot/Florist AU, Strangers to idk what, fiktury going at it like bunnies, its an AU, they kind of suck at ice skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatodaniel/pseuds/potatodaniel
Summary: “Do you have a flower that means ‘You’re sexy and beautiful, but you also look pure and cute? You’re absolutely adorable and I love the big gap, so I want to ask you out on a date tonight’?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this au

Viktor sipped his sour drink. His eyes never left the figure that managed to catch his eyes. Black hair that was slicked back, enchanting brown eyes, curvy hips, adorable plump pink lips, glowing and rosy skin, jeans that hug his thighs and ass perfectly and black leather jacket that fit his slim figure. Viktor was sitting on one of the bar stools and the other was sitting on a sofa in the lounge with his friend.

The first time the person met his eyes was after his tan skinned friend whispered in his ear and gestured towards Viktor’s direction with his chin. The confused look on his face looked cute as he glanced at him. Then the tan friend laughed and whispered some more in his ear. It took him a few minutes before he turned his head to Viktor again and greeted him with teasing smile.

He was breathtakingly handsome, cute and sexy. He was a mess. Or maybe Viktor’s head was. It was always easy for Viktor to find beauty gems all around the world, especially here in Japan where girls were cute and pretty. This one gem was a man though. It was rare. Most of the time, he was attracted to women. He wouldn’t deny that he was also attracted by men sometimes, but it was just rare. So, yes, it was. Viktor’s head was a mess.

After the black haired man tore his eyes away from Viktor’s, the Russian man immediately raised his hand to the bartender and ordered a drink. A sweet one, because the Japanese man had such a sweet face, cheesy as fuck, even though he practically just threw him a wicked expression a few seconds ago.

He immediately grabbed the glass that was placed by the bartender in front of him and stood up to approach the lounge. The tan skinned man noticed him from the corner of his eyes and started to panic as he patted the Japanese man’s thigh rapidly a few times Viktor could hear the loud smacks.

Viktor stopped beside the sofa, wearing a charming smile on his face. The Japanese man looked at him for a moment with indifferent expression before smiling.

“Hello,” Viktor greeted.

The Japanese man opened his mouth for a second before closing it again. Oh shit, don’t tell Viktor that the man didn’t understand English. Viktor forgot that this was Japan for a moment.

He almost cursed under his breath when the man’s smile bloomed slightly wider and responded, “Hello.”

Well, the English didn’t sound so forced. Viktor tried. “May I sit here?” He asked, gesturing at the empty seat right beside the Japanese man.

The man moved a bit from his position to make a room for Viktor. The movement of his hips almost got Viktor. He almost whistled shamelessly.

“Sure. Have a seat,” the man said, looking at him with a mirth in his eyes.

And, bingo. His English sounded just fine. Viktor breathed in relief and his chest heaved as if he had just hit a jackpot. He then proceed to sit beside the smaller man. Their knees bumped and Viktor instantly looked down. Wow, those thighs looked good, probably better spread or wrapped around his waist or something.

The man’s tan friend giggled and excused himself, telling them he was going to get a drink at the bar. He walked away from them to give them the time together.

Viktor moved his eyes from those legs to the Japanese man’s face. He looked even cuter up close and his skin glowed under the colourful light of the night club. He placed the glass he brought on the table in front of the smaller man. He hoped that the man would like it.

The man eyed the drink before staring at Viktor again with expression that requested for an explanation even though he already knew.

“Strawberry sangria,” Viktor said. “I hope you like sweet drinks.”

The response he got was a swipe of a thumb on the slightly parted plump pink lips. “My favourite.” He licked his lips. Then he glanced at the drink again as he placed his index finger on the rim of the glass and tracing it as if he wanted to take it but he was hesitant. “How do I find out that the drink is not spiked?”

It tugged the corner of Viktor’s lips. He knew he was being teased and it excited him. He leaned a little closer to the man.

“It’s not. If you doubt my words, I can have a sip first to prove you,” he said.

He bit his lower lip then let out a breathy laugh. “I’d like to have the whole drink, but since I don’t easily trust strangers, I will let you have a taste first.” He removed his index finger from the rim of the glass and waited for Viktor to take it.

The silver haired man smiled and took the glass. His eyes never left the other’s as he took a sip of the drink before handing out the glass to the other as if challenging him. The Japanese man snorted and took the glass from his hand. Viktor swallowed the sweet liquid. He didn’t really like sweet drinks, but he could pretend he loved it if it meant that he could bag the cute guy to the hotel he was staying at.

The man brought the glass to his lips, exactly the part where Viktor just put his lips on. The tip of his tongue touched the rim first before he enclosed his lips on it and started to drink from the glass. He squealed in delight at the taste of the sweet cocktail. He then put the emptied glass aside and looked at Viktor again, licking his lips in process.

“How was it?” Viktor asked with a raise of an eyebrow. He stared at those lips that looked pinker after the drink.

He smacked his lips first. “Too sweet,” he answered.

Viktor laughed. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Viktor offered a hand to the Japanese man.

“Viktor,” he introduced himself.

The other glanced at his hand before taking it. “Katsudon.”

Viktor blinked a few times. He admitted that he was quite taken aback. “Wait, isn’t that the name of a food?” he asked.

“A delicious one,” he answered. The sparks in his eyes made Viktor’s heart beat a little bit faster than usual.

This time, Viktor was the one who licked his lips. “I have never tasted the dish all my life yet I’m agreeing with you.”

The Japanese man snorted at that. Viktor tugged at the soft hand in his that he hadn’t let go for the duration of the conversation. He squeezed it for a moment and breathed. He could smell the pleasant scent that was coming from the man. He glanced at the dance floor in front of them and then leaned closer, “Wanna dance?”

* * *

 

After two rounds of silly dancing, from literally just trashing on the stage like they owned the place to moving sensually against each other. Viktor grabbed Katsudon’s—his real name was his privacy, so Viktor would just call him that—wrist and walked away from the dance floor, pulling the man along with him, and the man didn’t protest to his relief.

His hotel was just a block away from the night club and they ran together on the street. Katsudon was laughing as they held hands and playfully stopped so the taller man would also stop and try to coax him to come along.

Viktor grinned. “Hey, how about the friend you left at the club?” he asked.

Katsudon laughed and waved his hand in dismissal. “He will be fine by himself, his house is around here anyway. I will text him later.”

They arrived at the hotel Viktor was staying at and Viktor hurriedly grabbed his card and opened the door. He entered the room and held out the door for Katsudon. The shorter man followed inside and waited for Viktor to close the door and turn to him.

It was dark in the room, the only light that was on was the one on the veranda. The curtain was closed so only a fragment of it managed to slip into room. Viktor could see the man’s smaller figure standing on the entranceway and immediately grabbed his waist, pulling him closer. The man put both of his hands on his chest as Viktor leaned down to kiss him on the lips. When their lips met, Katsudon moaned. His lips, his mouth, were as sweet as the strawberry sangria.

Katsudon then wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck to pull his head down and deepen the kiss. He moaned as his soft lips and tongue battled with Viktor’s. Viktor led him closer to the bed and they started to strip each other. The man managed to unbutton Viktor’s trouser and unzip it and Viktor threw his leather jacket away. He unbuttoned Viktor’s shirt and threw it aside too.

When their lips parted, Viktor licked his lips and admired the thin ivory shirt the man was wearing. Thanks to the leather jacket, his perky nipples got covered. Viktor smirked as he brushed the tip of his thumb over the nub. Katsudon immediately crumbled in his touch. He arched and moaned and tugged at one of Viktor’s belt loops. He swept the man in both of his arms and carried him to the king size bed before dropping him there. He tugged at Katsudon’s jeans. The man got the message and immediately took his jeans off and kicked them away. Viktor jumped on him. The man was startled and he whined at Viktor’s weight.

They were taking it slow, savouring each other’s taste and moving against each other. They kissed and teasingly touched each other. The man had this sweet and flowery smell that was kind of familiar, but Viktor couldn’t remember when and where he picked the sweet scent. He decided to let it slide and enjoyed the night instead. He moaned on the man’s soft skin as he trailed butterfly kisses across the man’s collarbone when the thigh between his legs moved up and down to give the hard on in his pants a fraction.

Viktor moved away a little from the collarbone and grabbed the back of the teasing thigh to stop it from moving. He started to hump it and Katsudon let out a surprised yelp at the action. His thigh probably felt uncomfortable and would turn red and itchy from the raw material of Viktor’s trousers but damn it, Viktor wanted to come on that sexy leg.

“Ah!” Katsudon knitted his eyebrows together and grabbed Viktor’s wrist that was holding his leg. “Hurts…” Only after he said that that Viktor stopped his humping and let go of the leg. He glanced down at the reddened skin of the soft thigh. His breath was raged and his heart raced at the thought of violating the stranger.

Katsudon put a hand on his face, a pout was visible on his face. “Don’t do that again, okay?” He kissed Viktor.

“Mmm… ‘kay,” Viktor said in between the kiss.

The other man giggled and pushed Viktor into sitting position as he crawled across the bed and stopped between Viktor’s legs. He palmed the bulge through the trousers and bit his lip. It looked and felt so big. He looked up to Viktor and smiled. “Good boy. If you treat me well, I will treat you well,” he said as he tugged the front of the Russian man’s pants and underwear down past his hips and let his cock free from the restrain.

A soft hand was warped around the base of Viktor’s cock and he hissed at the sensation. The thumb was teasing his head and he bucked his hips at the touch. The shorter man giggled and moved even closer. Viktor braced himself for what was coming when the man lowered his head and placed the tip of his tongue on the slit.

Viktor moaned.

The other smiled as he gave him a few feathery licks before engulfing his whole cock in one go—well, not the whole of it, only about half of it and it already hit the back of the man’s throat. Damn, the man’s mouth was one of the smallest mouths that had ever been wrapped around his cock and he always found it the hottest.

He placed his large hand on the nape of the man’s neck and stroked it to encourage him. He bobbed his head up and down slowly and Viktor breathed heavily. He leaned back and supported himself with a hand behind him. He unconsciously bucked his hips up and the man tried to hold him down by a small hand on his waist when Viktor hit the back of his throat and he gagged.

After a few minutes, Viktor finally finished inside the man’s warm mouth with a grunt. The man didn’t move from his position and kept it all in his mouth. Cum dribbled down his chin as he still tried to maintain the position. When it was over, he lifted his head from Viktor’s cock and his lips left the head with a wet pop. Then Viktor could hear the sound of his throat gulping down the fluid he spilled in his mouth. It surprised him, but, ah, shit, Viktor almost got hard again.

When the man raised his head and looked at Viktor in the eye, he wiped the thick white liquid on his chin and licked his lips. His eyes were blown as if the whole thing he did to Viktor already satisfied himself.

Viktor grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. He placed a kiss on the tip of the man’s nose and placed his arms around the smaller man’s waist as they flipped them over.

Now, the man was underneath him with arched back and spread legs. His ivory shirt was still on and Viktor slid his hand underneath the thin fabric and placed the other hand on one of those thighs and licked his lips.

“Ever been with a man before?” he asked huskily.

“All the time,” he answered.

“Best answer,” Viktor commented.

The other man laughed and raised himself up, his thighs enclosed themselves around Viktor’s waist and pulled him closer. He combed his hair back and pursed his lips. “Most of the time, I just play with myself,” he admitted.

Viktor gulped in want. A confident look appeared on the man’s face. He leaned closer to his ear and whispered seductively, “Wanna watch?”

* * *

 

Glancing at his watch, checking if it was almost the time for him to prepare the aircraft. It was still far from the boarding time, so he was loitering around the airport all by himself in his pilot uniform. It was always his habit to come the earliest out of anyone in his crew when he was completely sober. And, of course, he never had any drink at least twenty four hours before the flight, so basically he was the earliest to come to the airport all of the time.

He always found it fascinating, being in different airports all over the world. And an airport like Narita had always been his favourite. He liked visiting shops and maybe buying some souvenirs he could find there for his family and friends back in Russia.

He also liked picking stuffs up for Yuri, his little brother. With his cute and girly look and also his shoulder length soft blond hair—he wanted to cut it but their parents had made it their tradition to keep their son’s hair long until they turned eighteen, Viktor had the same shit done to him in the past—Viktor always teased him by buying him merchandises like hairpin and lingerie. Yuri always threw them away, but Viktor’s annoyingly stupid gifts would never cease and it made Viktor proud of himself whenever the kitten got angry and started his colourful cursing.

After walking around, he finally found a new gift shop. Buying a girly pink kimono with chrysanthemum motif, Viktor mentally laughed evilly at the thought of giving it to his little brother. He thanked the clerk when she neatly folded the clothes and put it inside a paper bag.

“Is it for your girlfriend?” the clerk asked with accented English.

Viktor smiled and winked. “It’s for my younger brother.”

The woman stared at him in confusion. That kimono was definitely too girly to be given to a boy.

Viktor chuckled and waved his hand to dismiss it. He walked away from the shop and heard the woman’s faint “thank you for your patronage” from his back.

He walked around some more to find more interesting gifts. It was when he passed by a flower shop that he stopped on his track. His nose caught a whiff of something familiar. He passed this part of the airport quite frequently whenever he was in Japan since his favourite coffee shop was right next to it, but he never even once visited the florist. The familiar sweet scent made him feel relaxed and somehow enchanted. He glanced at the flower shop in curiosity, ‘Yuutopia Florist’ the chalkboard in front of the shop said. He knew that fresh flower didn’t last long, but he started to wonder if there was a flower that he could buy for Yuri.

After contemplating for a while, he entered the flower shop.

The only clerk there greeted him quietly as he looked around the place, there were colourful flowers arranged in the baskets. They were tagged with the name, the meaning and the price. There were too many variety and Viktor didn’t know what to buy. He also wouldn’t know if they would last long since the flight between Narita and Pulkovo wasn’t short.

He then turned to the clerk who somehow turned his face away when he looked at him.

“Excuse me, is there any flower that looks cute and means something like ‘you are the most beautiful in this world’?” he asked.

The clerk fidgeted and turned away from him. “We have lily calla, it means ‘beautiful’,” he said and pointed at a basket of lily callas without looking at his customer.

Viktor sighed. This clerk was rude and his mood was instantly destroyed. He decided that he didn’t want to buy from this shop. He looked around once again and almost left the shop when the clerk knocked a vase over counter and yelped. Viktor hurriedly moved behind the shorter man and grabbed the vase, preventing it from dropping onto the floor. Viktor carefully put the vase back on top of the counter and sighed in relief. It was only when he felt the squirm against his chest that he realised he was trapping the poor clerk in his arms. He let go of the vase and backed away in an instant.

“Uh, sorry,” he said, staring at the clerk who was slowly turning to face him.

“It’s okay, thank you,” he said with an adorable blush on his face.

For some reason, Viktor couldn’t take his eyes off of the shorter man. He kept staring at the clerk. The man was a few centimetres shorter than him, his black hair was combed down and his fringe was covering his forehead, his blue framed glasses were thick and looked nerdy, behind them were a pair of wide deep brown eyes, his face was kind of cute, his skin looked soft, his lips were pink and plump, his body was slim and curvy with baby blue apron tied perfectly over the small of his back and, Viktor almost whistled, those hips looked alluring.

After staring intensely at the clerk’s butt for so long that he realised something. The clerk had already moved from the place and positioned himself behind the counter to fix the vase. Viktor tentatively moved closer to the counter and kept staring at the Japanese man in front of him. The man averted his eyes shyly as the silver haired Russian scrutinised his appearance.

It was when Viktor glanced at the name tag the clerk was wearing that his confusion turned into a smirk. ‘Katsuki Yuuri’ was written on the name tag. He raised a hand and took a few locks of the Japanese man’s soft black hair that felt familiar on his fingers. He lifted the fringe away from the man’s face who was looking up at him.

“Katsudon,” Viktor whispered teasingly.

Katsuki Yuuri sighed. He backed away and swatted the hand that was touching his hair.

Viktor chucked. “Am I mistaken or are you the one who was moaning my name on the bed of my hotel room three days ago?”

“You are mistaken,” the man answered.

Viktor snorted. He was now staring at the man fondly. He might look totally different from that night, but he was definitely Katsudon, judging by his soft voice and his wonderland of a body that left him in the middle of the night and had him thinking of it the whole day when he woke up the next morning.

Viktor glanced at the basket of lily calla before taking one of them and put it on the counter. “How much is it?” he asked Yuuri as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

Yuuri was taken aback for a few seconds before responding, “Do you want it warped or…?”

“I will have it as it is,” Viktor said.

“Um… it’s two hundred and twenty yen,” he answered.

“Can I pay with a card?” Viktor asked.

“Yes.”

Viktor pulled his card out of his wallet and shoved it to Yuuri’s direction. The shorter man took it and then he fiddled with the cash register to get the payment done. He returned the card with the receipt when he was finished.

The taller man didn’t immediately take his card back. He took the flower he placed on the counter and kissed the crown before putting the kissed crown on Yuuri’s pink lips. He held it still in front of the younger man, giving it to him. He smiled and Yuuri took it with an utterly confused look on his face. Viktor then took his card and the receipt and shoved them into his wallet before checking his watch and stepping back.

“See you next time, Yuuri.” He waved a hand and winked.

Yuuri caught what was written on his nametag. ‘Viktor Nikiforov’. Viktor was an Aeroflott pilot.

* * *

 

The next time Viktor visited Japan was a few weeks after his last departure, he immediately went to the flower shop he already forgot the name of. When he arrived at the floor where the shop was, he strode past the other shops and slowed down at the sight of the opened flower shop. He spotted Yuuri inside the shop with two female customers who were picking the flowers. Yuuri was assisting them.

Viktor grinned and sneaked behind him and placed his lips behind the man’s earlobe. “Yuuri~”

The Japanese man was startled. He yelped and almost knocked a few flower baskets. Viktor grabbed the man immediately and also prevented the baskets from falling over. The female customers also shrieked in surprise.

Yuuri turned to face him with a scandalised face as he stuttered, “W-what are you doing here- um…” He glanced at Viktor’s nametag. “Viktor!”

Viktor blinked at that. Now it was his turn to wear a scandalised expression. “I can’t believe you forgot my name!”

Yuuri glanced at his customers who were blushing and looking at Viktor in awe. He then turned his head back to Viktor. He shoved his chest away. “Can you wait here for a while?”

It took a while for Yuuri to take care of the customers who seemed to want to linger for too long just to look at Viktor who was admittedly handsome and also cool because with that uniform that was still on, uh, people wanted him. Yuuri sighed and approached the Russian man when the customers left. Viktor beamed when Yuuri stood in front of him.

“How can I help you?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor suddenly took his hand and kissed the back of it. Yuuri jerked away a little bit, but the taller man held his hand firmly. Viktor smiled at him and Yuuri blushed.

“Do you have a flower that means ‘You’re sexy and beautiful, but you also look pure and cute? You’re absolutely adorable and I love the big gap, so I want to ask you out on a date tonight’?” he asked.

Yuuri sighed and shook his head. “We don’t have such flower with detailed meaning.” He gave Viktor a little smile.

“Hmm… Are you free tonight then? Or tomorrow night? Do you want to go on a date? Do you like going to the cinema?” Viktor bombarded him with question.

Yuuri stared at him and then giggled. “I’m not free tonight, I have some business to do,” he said. He tilted his head and he gazed at the older man softly. “Maybe tomorrow night?”

Viktor immediately nodded his head and smiled at the suggestion. He was already kind of tired from the flight anyway, but really he wouldn’t mind if Yuuri was available today.

They just stood there staring at each other for more than a minute before Viktor broke the silence with a stupid question.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked.

Yuuri’s smile faded and he averted his eyes. He glanced at Viktor once again awkwardly before turning on his heels and walking away. He arranged the baskets on one of the tables and pulled some withered flowers out.

“Hey.” Viktor stepped closer to him. “Did I offend you?”

Yuuri sighed. “No,” he said with a blush on his face. “It’s just that… we can’t do it in public?”

Viktor raised an eyebrow in confusion then smiled. “It’s an airport!”

“An airport that’s not in Europe.” Yuuri rolled his eyes.

Viktor grabbed his wrist and pulled him close to his chest. The younger man gasped and dropped the withered flowers. An arm sneaked around his waist and a hand was holding his chin still as he felt a pair of lips softly kissed him. Yuuri struggled for a moment before giving up and melting into the caste kiss. The kiss escalated a moment later before subsiding into clicking kisses.

When Viktor pulled away, Yuuri leaned closer. He smiled at that. Yuuri blushed when he realised what he was doing.

“I love the gap,” Viktor said with a smirk.

“You are weird,” Yuuri stated.

* * *

 They sat around the table of a donburi shop the next day. Yuuri had promised Viktor a date after he closed the shop that evening. Viktor was very excited when Yuuri asked him if he wanted to try katsudon and that he had a shop that he recommended to visit. He smiled when the older man ate the food happily.

“Is the food good?” he asked. Today he had his fringe combed back just like the first time they met. He wore his glasses though, and his outfit was more casual, with a loose sweater framing his small body instead of the leather jacket.

“I would eat it every day if I weren’t a pilot,” he said with a mouthful of rice.

Yuuri laughed. “Right?”

“I don’t mind eating the human katsudon every day though,” he added.

Yuuri placed his elbow on the table and supported his chin with the palm of his hand, the other hand was lightly tapping the tip of his chopsticks on the rim of the bowl of his katsudon. His eyes darkened and he smiled teasingly at the Russian man in front of him. Viktor stopped his food digging and swallowed his food. Yuuri raised a leg and brushed it against Viktor’s.

“I don’t mind giving you the human katsudon every day,” he said.

Viktor licked his lips. “Let’s go after this.”

“Hmm? To where?” Yuuri asked teasingly.

“To the place where I can enjoy the human katsudon,” he answered low.

The human katsudon lured him into his flat after they finished their food. Viktor followed the shorter man, walking behind him. Yuuri looked back at him once in a while before stopping. Viktor also stopped. Yuuri sighed and turned around. He offered his hand to Viktor. Viktor raised an eyebrow and snorted. He took Yuuri’s hand and let him lead.

Yuuri pulled him inside his flat. It was almost like the first time they spent the night together. The light was turned off and Viktor looked around the place. It was dim but he could see quite clearly that it was a studio flat and there was no bed in the room. Viktor scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

“Something wrong?” Yuuri asked, kissing his jaw.

“How do I enjoy the human katsudon?”

Yuuri chuckled. He moved across the room, approaching a roll of something white on the floor. He kicked the rolled thing and it spread on the floor. Viktor beamed when he noticed what it was. A futon. And Yuuri sat on the white futon right after he kicked it. He smirked and patted the surface of the futon for Viktor.

“We’re going to enjoy it Japanese style.”

Viktor dived onto the mattress and put all of his weight on Yuuri. The smaller man groaned in pain and protest. The groan turned into a squeal when Viktor latched his mouth on the younger man’s neck and sucked hard. Yuuri put a hand on the man’s back and laughed breathily.

“When you’re excited you get quite violent, aren’t you?”

Viktor stopped mouthing his neck and stared at Yuuri. “Sorry.”

Yuuri smiled and touched his face. Viktor leaned into the touch and turned his head to kiss the soft palm. He smiled and leaned in to kiss Yuuri when the younger man put his glasses aside. He tilted his head up and closed his eyes, waiting for Viktor’s lips on his.

Their lips touched and moved against each other slowly and sensually, feeling and savouring the softness and warmth. Viktor put his large hand on the small of Yuuri’s back and slowly pushed his back against the futon.

When Yuuri needed to breathe, he put his fist on Viktor’s chest and pushed him. Viktor pulled away and stared at Yuuri’s reddened lips. The other was looking at him with half lidded teary eyes. Viktor then looked at his slicked back hair. He put his hand on Yuuri’s head and ruffled the black hair make the fringe fall on his forehead. Yuuri winced when he did that. Viktor breathed heavily and kissed his temple.

“I’m conflicted. I don’t know which one I like better,” he said. “I’m referring to your hairstyle.”

Yuuri chuckled. “You can’t have everything at the same time.”

They started to undress each other. Clothes were scattered across the floor. They kissed again and rubbed against each other. Yuuri spread his legs and warped them around Viktor’s waist, ankles crossed. Viktor immediately grabbed the thighs and stroked them. Yuuri’s skin was soft under his touch. When he moved his hand downwards and touched Yuuri’s entrance, the man pulled away and giggled.

“Lube and condoms are in the drawer. Wait a minute,” he said, pecking Viktor’s lips before moving away from the futon.

Viktor licked his lips when Yuuri walked to the desk in the corner of the room and pulled the drawer out to retrieve the stuffs. He got back and kneeled on the futon. He leaned closer to Viktor and put a hand on Viktor’s thigh. He raised one of the condoms and brought it to his lips, giving it a kiss.

“Want me to put it on you like last time?” he asked.

Viktor’s pupils dilated at the idea. He licked his lips and took Yuuri’s hand that was on his lap to pull him closer. “Please,” he said.

Yuuri put the condoms aside and opened the bottle of lube. “Then let me have all the time in the world first.”

That meant that he was going to prepare himself. Viktor waited in anticipation. When they did it for the first time, Viktor only watched as Yuuri took his time, treating himself like he was a virgin yet enjoying every moment of it since he knew his own body well. Moans and whimpers spilled from his lips as he touched himself and it drove Viktor crazy.

This time though, Viktor helped him. He smeared the lube on his own fingers and slipped one inside of Yuuri along with the smaller man’s own fingers. Yuuri squealed and arched his back, trembling. He clutched the only pillow on the mattress and gasped.

“I’m- ah! Vik- no,” Yuuri managed to say as he grabbed Viktor’s wrist with the hand that was grasping the pillow.

“Hey, I’m helping you, you know,” Viktor whispered, moving his finger.

Yuuri gulped and threw his head back. He was moaning and stuttering. Viktor chuckled at the erotic reaction.

After a few minutes of teasing Yuuri, Viktor pulled back with a smirk. The younger man breathed heavily before sitting up and pushing the other man back by the chest with his foot. Viktor just laughed at that and watched Yuuri who said nothing as he snatched one of the condoms he put aside earlier and start to tear the wrapper off with his teeth. He took the condom out of its wrapper and stared at Viktor. His eyes were still on Viktor’s as he put the condom on his lips and adjusted the rim around them—Viktor’s breath hitched at the sight. He only tore his eyes away from Viktor’s when he lowered his gaze and also his head.

As much as Viktor wanted to see the process, he couldn’t help but throw his head back at the sensation. The younger man managed to roll the condom half way with his mouth and then did the rest with his fingers. Viktor cursed under his breath.

Yuuri sat back and licked his lips. Viktor ran a hand down his own face and laughed. Yuuri spread his legs, hooked a hand around Viktor’s neck and pulled the man along with him as he laid himself down on the futon.

Viktor grunted at the sight in front of him. He put his hands on Yuuri’s hips firmly. He kissed his lips before aligning himself with the younger man. When he penetrated all the way in, Yuuri moaned and arched his back. When he pulled out slowly, Yuuri whimpered. He bent down to kiss and lick the younger man’s neck. He sucked a few spots and he was amused and satisfied when the skin gradually turned red.

They moved together in sync. Bodies covered in sweat. Hands feeling each other’s skin. Lips seeking for each other’s softness. Breaths mingling. When it became too much for Yuuri, he hit the futon with his fist. It burnt and his eyes were warm with tears of pleasure. Viktor buried his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck and grunted. Yuuri stifled his loud moan by biting his lower lip when the feeling of butterflies bursting out of his stomach washed over him. He whined when Viktor roughly thrust his hips for the last time and spilled inside the condom. Viktor grunted his name.

After their third round, they cuddled and pillow talked with their legs tangled. Viktor warped his arm around Yuuri’s waist and Yuuri rested his head on Viktor’s shoulder. It started with Viktor’s stupid, “Yuuri, tell me a random fact about you.”

Yuuri contemplated for a while before answering, “I don’t like sweet cocktail.”

Viktor gasped. He was wrong.

“I drank the strawberry sangria for the sake of it. It was too sweet I could taste it in my mouth the whole night. It made me cringe.” He sighed.

The Russian man chuckled and asked, “What do you prefer then?”

Yuuri hummed in thought. “Beer, champagne, rum, sake, stuffs that come out straight from the bottle. But I’m a light weight, so I tried not to drink much.”

“Light weight? What’s going to happen if I get you drunk?” Viktor asked with a lift of an eyebrow in amusement.

“Dunno.” Yuuri shrugged. “Pole dance? That was the thing I did the last time I got sloshed.”

Viktor whistled. “I’d like to see that.”

“My dad always starts flash mob with my sister when they get drunk. I think it’s kind of like that when I get drunk.”

“Your family sounds fun,” Viktor said. He looked around the room. It looked like a living place for a bachelor instead of a family. “Where are they anyway? You don’t live with them?”

Yuuri shook his head. “They’re living far away from here. I left home five years ago. The first time after four years and the last time I saw them was like a year ago.”

“Five years ago.” Viktor hummed and nodded. He closed his eyes and buried his nose in the smaller man’s soft black hair. “That’s pretty long.” He opened his eyes in realisation. “How old are you? I didn’t accidentally corrupt an underage guy, right?”

Yuuri laughed at that and hit Viktor’s chest with his fist. “Silly. You wouldn’t find me in a night club if I was underage.”

Viktor stared at him, expecting a more straight forward answer.

“I’m twenty three,” Yuuri said.

“Ah, thanks, God. Only four years younger than me.” Viktor sighed in relief.

“Twenty seven for you then?” Yuuri stared at the older man. “I thought you would be older judging by your thinning hair- Ah!” He jolted and squealed when Viktor sneaked his hand over his bottom and jabbed a finger inside the slightly gaping entrance. He gaped, opening and closing his mouth with no sound for a moment. “What are you doing!?” he half screamed.

“For commenting about my beautiful hair.”

Yuuri pouted and writhed. He moaned when Viktor started to wiggle his finger inside. When Viktor didn’t pull his finger out, Yuuri sighed in frustration and hit his chest hard.

“Ouch!” Viktor winced and finally pulled his finger out.

* * *

“Mm- mmh!” Yuuri moaned into the kiss as Viktor pounded into him hard over the kitchen counter. The pot on the stove was already whistling but it was completely ignored. Yuuri couldn’t keep his mind straight and aware.

He was the first one who woke up in the morning. He took a shower and wore his favourite oversized sweater before gathering his cooking ingredients in the kitchen and trying to cook something for both him and his guest, no bottom whatsoever, bare legged. And apparently it was Viktor’s kink or something like that, because when the man finally woke up and saw Yuuri’s figure in the kitchen when he was about to take a shower, he approached the shorter man with the rest of the condoms left under the futon and started to molest him. He yanked the large sweater up and groaned when he saw that Yuuri’s ass was still red from the intense sessions they had the night before.

Yuuri had whined and begged for him to let go so he could cook them breakfast. Viktor said it was just going to be a quickie and Yuuri surrendered. He let Viktor grab his hips and proceed to fuck him against the counter. It wasn’t enough for Viktor, so the man lifted Yuuri onto the kitchen counter and fucked him some more.

Now, Yuuri was definitely a mess and he sighed in exasperation just a few seconds after he came on Viktor’s hard abs and Viktor released himself inside the condom. Yuuri groaned in anger at the idea of having to take another shower and clean the mess they made in the kitchen.

“Ah, sorry, I’m gonna help you with everything you need to do today, okay?” Viktor grinned sheepishly and apologised.

And Yuuri forgave him.

After Yuuri’s second shower—and Viktor’s first, cooking and eating their breakfast—their bare feet playing and teasing each other under the table, cleaning the kitchen and the room, they went out together. It was sunny and there was no cloud. Viktor asked the younger man to give him a tour around the city after grabbing some fresh clothes from his hotel and Yuuri agreed to it. Viktor wondered if it was okay, but Yuuri said it was alright.

“Unlike most people, I’m jobless when I’m not flying. You really don’t have work today?”

“No, the only worker there isn’t just me, but you always accidentally go there whenever they’re having lunch,” Yuuri said.

“Wow… you can do that? Won’t your boss be angry that you’re absent today?” Viktor knitted his eyebrows.

Yuuri laughed. “I’ve done all the work I need to do yesterday. Besides, I’m the boss.”

“Really?” Viktor was surprised at that. “Wow! I didn’t know. You’re a businessman then?”

“Not really.” Yuuri shook his head. “It’s a family business. I’m living here in Sakura for the flower shop in Narita. My sister manages the bakery and flower shop in Tokyo. Dad and Mum both manage the inn and onsen in Kyushu,” he explained.

“Onsen?” Viktor tilted his head.

“Hot bath! Have you ever tried?”

“Once before, it was nice, but I’d like to try yours!” Viktor beamed.

“Visit Kyushu next time, ‘kay?” Yuuri grinned.

Viktor nodded excitedly.

They walked around hand in hand. Yuuri had stated that it was weird, saying, “We only knew each other for five days and you didn’t even know my name until the second which was three days after the first.” Viktor jokingly answered, “But I knew your body, every inch of it, on the first, so we already stepped far ahead.” Yuuri shoved him playfully at that.

Going around the city for the whole day, visiting shops and attractions, Yuuri finally decided to take Viktor to the local ice rink as their last destination which was just a few hundred metres away from his flat. When he blurted the idea of going to an ice rink, Viktor seemed really ecstatic.

“Do you like ice skating?” Yuuri asked. Their hands never let go of each other as they slide across the ice with their skates as if they were afraid to fall.

“I tried figure skating when I was in the middle school before giving it up,” Viktor answered, pulling Yuuri closer to him and almost making them stumble. “I think I liked it.”

Yuuri laughed dryly. “Figure skating is gay.”

“Haha, true,” Viktor said. “I fucked more women though.”

“Duh.” Yuuri shook his head. “You see, I played hockey when I did my undergraduate in Detroit,” Yuuri told him. “It was just for fun actually. I focused more on my studies, so I didn’t get to practice. I was really bad at it, no one wanted me in their team, but I had fun.”

“Ah, I see,” Viktor nodded, then he chuckled at something that was probably inside his head. “The two of you are pretty similar in some aspects.”

Yuuri tilted his head in confusion. “Who?”

Viktor chuckled again and Yuuri deadpanned. “My little brother.” He hummed in thought as if contemplating on whether to tell Yuuri or not. “His name is Yuri and he’s the MVP of the hockey team in his school.”

Yuuri gawked and blushed. “Yuri?”

“Yeah!” Viktor laughed.

“H-how awkward is it when you call my name when we have sex?” Yuuri squinted at him. His blush was still apparent. He was quite scandalised by the fact.

“Shut up,” Viktor said. “Don’t worry, baby, it’s only you I think about when we are on bed.”

Yuuri averted his gaze to the ice bellow them shyly. “You didn’t think about me when we did it in the kitchen this morning?”

“Also in the kitchen.”

They spent the time figuring out how to stand straight on the ice for an hour or so. Yuuri fell on his butt most of the time and he groaned in pain every time. Viktor laughed at him and helped him up all the time. When Yuuri managed to stand without stumbling, Viktor was the one who fell and Yuuri laughed in revenge. The taller man grabbed his hand and tugged him down. Yuuri yelped as he fell on top of Viktor. The Russian man laughed in satisfaction and threw his head back. Yuuri shoved him down by his chest and Viktor was laying on the ice as Yuuri straddled him by the hips.

Viktor stared up at Yuuri in surprise when the younger man sat on his crotch. He grabbed Yuuri’s hips and started to grind them against his, making Yuuri squeak and blush. Viktor stopped himself when Yuuri hit his chest.

“I want to do it in this position tonight,” he said in a low voice, licking his lips.

Yuuri pouted with a blush on his face. People at the rink were staring at them—he believed some girls were taking pictures while blushing as hard as him. “Pervert. I hope no one here listens or understands English.”

They helped each other get up from the ice. When they were out in the street, the sky was already dark. Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hand and pulled him along, the taller man followed and tightened his hold around the other’s hand. His eyes kept lingering on Yuuri’s cute behind as they walked together. Out of every country he had visited, he didn’t know that he would find the most fascinating person in Japan.

In Yuuri’s flat, they did it as Viktor wished.

* * *

“Okay, so you’re gonna leave,” Yuuri said as he absentmindedly fixed Viktor’s black necktie.

Viktor hummed, bumping their noses and rubbing them together. “See you next arrival?”

“I’ll be waiting for you. Just stay in my place when you’re here,” Yuuri mumbled as he looked up through his eyelashes.

“I’m going to court you next time,” Viktor said, running his hands down Yuuri’s curvy hips.

Yuuri breathed heavily. “You didn’t already do it?”

The taller man grunted and lifted Yuuri off the ground by the hips and put him on the counter of the flower shop. He leaned in to kiss the younger man who welcomed him by putting his arms around the other’s neck to deepen their kiss. They kissed noisily and ignored their surroundings.

The two staffs in the flower shop gaped at the scene in front of their eyes, unbelieving. The short boy with blond hair and red streaks was freaked out for a moment and blushed. His cute and innocent— _sexy_ —employer whom he was dreaming of kissing one day was now kissed by another man, a foreigner pilot at that.

“Phichit! How did this happen? Why is _my_ Yuuri being kissed by another man who’s not me?” he shoved the other employee, a tan skinned man who was watching both Yuuri and Viktor in amazement.

“I-I don’t know how it escalated, Minami… I think that’s the foreigner I told Yuuri to get into the pants of a few weeks ago in the club,” the man called Phichit said with wide eyes. “Somehow that Russian man managed to coax Yuuri’s erotic side out. I guess the chastity was gone with the pants.”

“I’m disappointed in you!” Minami shoved Phichit away.

“Hey!”

They started to bicker as Viktor finished kissing Yuuri. He pulled away and stared at Yuuri who was staring at his lips as if he still wanted to kiss.

“I’ve got to go,” Viktor whispered and pecked those pink lips for a second. “The flight is going to be delayed if you keep staring at me like that. I’m gonna miss katsudon.” He licked his lips. “And the human katsudon.”

Yuuri looked into his eyes. “Don’t go.”

“Damn,” Viktor groaned and cursed as he leaned to kiss him again.

In the distance, Phichit and Minami could hear someone screamed Viktor’s name. The silver haired man probably wasn’t aware since he tried to spread Yuuri’s legs over the counter. They immediately went to tear him away from their boss.

**Author's Note:**

> not betaed nor reread  
> yknow i probably will change and add more things in this fanfic til its 10k words by the end of 2017 since the outcome is weird but my brain has stopped now lol so enjoy it as it is for the momen


End file.
